Aquarium Mermaid
by Rin Kamelot
Summary: Solo es curiosidad científica por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver que la criatura es la más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. AU Mermaid Kirk
1. Capítulo 1 - Fishing

Notas:

Este fic planeaba subirlo una vez lo tuviera completo, por lo que ya tenía realizado este capítulo desde tiempo atrás, pero en vista que es el día Spirk y que el trabajo me tuvo sumamente ocupada, estresada y neurótica, no pude actualizar mis otros fics, ni escribir nada para este día, por lo que decidí subirlo ahora, para no dejar ir este día tan importante para este fandom sin subir ninguna aportación.

No se preocupen por que deje abandonados mis fics, mi beta TomLiKauliz se encargara de darme chanclazos si eso ocurre, aunque si es posible que demore en actualizar.

Espero les guste este fic!

Portada hecha por: TomLiKauliz

—x—

 **Fishing**

La Enterprise al mando del capitán Pike, acababa de localizar una nave accidentada en medio de un campo de asteroides, tras varios intentos de la teniente Uhura por comunicarse con la nave y que estos resultaran fallidos, se procedió a analizar la nave con los sensores biofísicos en busca de sobrevivientes. Después de algunos minutos los sensores detectaron los latidos de un corazón. ¡Había un sobreviviente del accidente!

El Capitán Pike tomó la decisión de que un pequeño grupo de exploración entre los que se encontraba su primer oficial Spock, bajaría a la nave para buscar al sobreviviente.

El grupo exploratorio no sabía que era lo que había provocado que la nave se accidentara, por lo que decidieron tomar precauciones y ponerse trajes de protección para evitar accidentes. Después de colocarse los trajes se energizaron a la nave.

Cuando arribaron a la nave, procedieron a analizar las condiciones de la misma, poco tardaron en encontrar el fallo que había provocado que ésta se accidentara: una descompostura en el sistema de oxigenación de la nave había provocado que la tripulación se asfixiara. Spock dedujo que probablemente la tripulación no se había percatado del desperfecto y lentamente habían caído incapacitados.

Ignorando a los cuerpos a los que ya no podían socorrer, la expedición prosiguió a buscar de donde provenían los latidos que los sensores biofísicos detectaban, mientras avanzaban por la nave, se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de jaulas con animales que habían corrido el mismo destino que la tripulación. La única conclusión lógica era que la nave pertenecía a contrabandistas, como se los hizo saber Spock a los demás miembros de la expedición.

Para evitar desperdiciar más tiempo en la nave, Spock decidió que era mejor que se separaran para abarcar una mayor cantidad de espacio de la nave en un corto tiempo. No sabían cuánto podría estar a flote en el estado en el que se encontraba y era mejor salir de ahí cuanto antes. Los demás aceptaron sus órdenes de que en una hora deberían reunirse en el puente de esa nave y comparar la información recaudada.

Spock tomó un corredor que había recibido la peor parte del accidente, el traje protector se pegaba completamente a su piel por lo que no tuvo dificultades al levantar varios trozos de metal y diversos objetos que le obstaculizaban el paso mientras avanzaba por el camino. Su agudo oído le permitió escuchar un sonido extraño que fue amortiguado por el rechinar de las maquinas que en un vano intento trataban de cumplir sus labores.

—¿Puede oírme? Venimos a ayudarlo —uso un tono lo suficientemente alto para que fuera escuchado sobre el sonido de las máquinas.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó en el corredor, sonaba como si alguien estuviera golpeando desesperadamente algo, ¿el sobreviviente podría estar atrapado?

Anduvo lo más rápido que podía en dirección de donde el ruido se oía, ahora podía apreciar con mayor detenimiento un sonido de golpes y también un tintineo metálico.

Al girar en una bifurcación se encontró frente a una puerta de la cual estaba un 98.9% seguro el ruido procedía, trató de abrir la puerta pero el tablero había sido gravemente dañado en el accidente por lo que era inútil de utilizar.

Después de analizar sus opciones, optó por usar su fuerza para arrastrar la puerta y lograr abrirla, fue un proceso lento pero al final lo consiguió. Dentro estaba completamente oscuro, la única iluminación en el lugar procedía de la puerta recién abierta. El sonido, que ahora deducía era un forcejeo había incrementado en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó mientras intentaba encender las luces del lugar—. Es imperativo salir de la nave lo más pronto posible, ¿requiere de asistencia?

No hubo respuesta alguna y el intento por iluminar la habitación resultó un fracaso: los circuitos estaban quemados. Buscó en los reducidos bolsillos de su traje protector y encontró la pequeña linterna que traía consigo para emergencias de ese tipo, rápidamente accionó la linterna y comenzó a iluminar pobremente la habitación con ayuda del pequeño haz de luz.

En el fondo de la habitación, pudo observar lo que parecía una especie de contenedor grande de cristal, la altura del objeto posiblemente llegaba a su cintura. Dentro del contenedor pudo ver un bulto que forcejeaba. El vulcano se acercó al lugar de donde veía el movimiento para poder observar mejor qué era lo que estaba causándolo.

El bulto era en realidad, un hombre joven rubio que se encontraba sumergido hasta por debajo de los hombros en alguna especie de líquido dentro del contenedor. Iluminándolo mejor, pudo notar que esté estaba encadenado por el cuello a uno de los muros de la nave y que en sus muñecas habían grilletes que restringían el movimiento de sus manos. _«Probablemente era un esclavo»_ pensó.

Ahora entendía que el sonido metálico que antes había escuchado provenía del intento del rubio de soltarse y que la razón de que esté no le respondiera se debía a que en la parte inferior de su rostro había una especie de respirador metálico, lo que también podía explicar el que aún siguiera vivo.

—Tranquilo, no le hare daño; trataré de soltarlo— controló su voz tratando de infundirle confianza al rubio.

El rubio solo alzó la mirada y lo miró fijamente. Por la forma en que lo miró, el vulcano se dio cuenta que el rubio no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo y no confiaba en lo más mínimo en él. Por lo que decidió tratar de no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran asustarlo.

Cuando Spock estaba a punto de iluminar mejor al hombre para ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba y como podría sacarlo de ahí, la nave dio una fuerte sacudida que provocó que Spock trastabillara y la linterna se soltara de sus dedos, perdiéndose entre los nuevos escombros que habían caído a causa de la sacudida. El vulcano estaba seguro que si hubiera sido humano en ese instante hubiera maldecido por ese fallo. Ahora otra vez estaba a ciegas en esa habitación.

La nave estaba acercándose a un punto crítico, su reloj interno le anunciaba que faltaban 20 minutos de la hora acordada para que la expedición regresara al puente de esa nave como lo habían acordado. Haciendo cálculos del estado de la nave con conjeturas del daño que el mismo había apreciado y sumándole la anterior sacudida consideraba que a la nave le quedaban minutos a flote. A tientas apretó el botón de su casco que fungía de comunicador y contactó con el teniente Riley que era él que tenía mayor rango en la expedición después de él.

—Teniente Riley, he encontrado al sobreviviente. Reúna a los demás miembros de la expedición lo más pronto posible y regresen al Enterprise, a la nave le quedan pocos minutos a flote.

—¿Y usted comandante? —preguntó el joven teniente mostrando preocupación en su voz

—Me será imposible reunirme con ustedes, debo ayudar a liberar al sobreviviente y es altamente probable que tarde en hacerlo, por lo que tendré que energizarme desde mi posición actual —contestó Spock con su usual tono carente de emociones—. Cuando arriben al Enterprise soliciten al doctor McCoy que vaya a la sala de teletrasportación, es probable que necesitemos de su asistencia.

—Entendido comandante Spock —respondió el teniente Ryley antes de colgar.

Una vez terminada la comunicación observó hacia donde recordaba estaba el contenedor.

—Necesito que se quede quieto, trataré de encontrar las cadenas para soltarlo —dijo en un tono suave, intentando que aunque el rubio no lo entendiera, fuera capaz de comprender que no quería hacerle daño.

Tanteó el aire buscando el borde del contenedor, una vez lo encontró se inclinó dentro del mismo, esa era la única forma en la que podía alcanzar al rubio. Con cuidado dirigió su mano a donde él suponía se encontraba la cadena que inmovilizaba al rubio, un momento después sus dedos rozaron el rostro del otro hombre. Sintió como el rubio se tensaba ante su toque, gentilmente bajo los dedos mientras tanteaba suavemente hasta que al fin dio con la cadena, la sujetó con fuerza con su mano derecha y sin dificultad tiró de ella. Poco después el sonido de algo desprendiéndose le indicó que había conseguido zafarla de donde sea que estuviera sujeta.

Agradeció el tener el traje protector puesto, ya que de otra manera lo que estaba por hacer sería sumamente vergonzoso para un vulcano. Introdujo las manos en el líquido que ahora percibía como viscoso y fue tocando el pecho del rubio hasta que pudo colocar sus manos debajo de sus axilas. Como había sospechado el hombre estaba desnudo.

Una vez que lo tuvo fuertemente sujeto por las axilas, lo cargó para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie dentro del contenedor, el rubio era más pesado de lo que había pensado pero no era algo que no pudiera manejar. Spock lo soltó para poder contactar al Enterprise, pero el rubio no logro sostenerse por si mismo y termino sujetándose de Spock como pudo « _posiblemente tiene alguna herida en las piernas»_ razonó Spock.

Una sacudida fuerte en la nave provocó que el rubio se afianzara más a él, Spock dejo brevemente a su parte humana maldecir mentalmente, la nave estaba ya en su punto crítico. Paso el brazo izquierdo debajo de brazo del rubio y lo afianzó por la espalda, eso ayudaría a darle soporte al rubio y que él pudiera comunicarse con la nave. Apretando de nueva cuenta el botón del comunicador de su casco le pidió al señor Scott que los energizara inmediatamente. Ahora solo debían esperar a que el ingeniero introdujera las coordenadas de su localización.

Aunque el rubio había logrado pasar sus manos encadenadas por sobre la cabeza de spock para mejorar su agarre, era difícil para el vulcano mantenerlo sujeto con solo un brazo, por lo que fue imperativo el sujetarlo con ambos. Ahora parecía que le estuviera dando un gran abrazo.

La luz blanca de la energización los envolvió a los pocos segundos, fue solo en ese momento que pudo ver el color de los ojos del rubio…, estos eran sorprendentemente azules. Cuando terminó la energización ambos estaban en la sala de trasportes de la Enterprise y aún tenía al rubio en su extraño abrazo, posiblemente el doctor McCoy se burlaría de verlo manteniendo ese tipo de contacto físico con un extraño.

Un sonido de sorpresa fue producido por el personal de ingeniera y el equipo de exploración que estaba en la sala de transportes, eso atrajo la atención de Spock, ¿qué era lo que les había sorprendido tanto? ¿Qué estuviera sosteniendo al rubio?

El equipo médico que se había acercado hasta ellos en el momento que comenzaron a energizarse en la nave estaba petrificado mirándolos, incluso el doctor McCoy parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

Cuando trato de soltar al rubio para ver qué es lo que les había pasado a todos en la sala, esté se aferró más a él y lo miró aterrado. Un sonido de golpeteo comenzó a sonar en el recinto. Algo pesado golpeaba el suelo, Spock giró la cabeza buscando la fuente del ruido, fue en ese momento que se percató que todas las miradas ahora veían hacía la parte baja del rubio.

Spock solo había visto al rubio desde los hombros hacia arriba con ayuda de su linterna, por lo que al perderla no había podido verlo por completo, pero ahora que podía hacerlo, Spock se dio cuenta de por qué el hombre no podía sostenerse de pie y qué era lo que había sorprendido a todos.

Desde la cintura hacia abajo del rubio, en lugar de piernas una brillante cola dorada de lo que Spock podía asegurar era de un pez, hacia acto de presencia.

Frente a Spock había una criatura que los humanos consideraban un mito, una mera leyenda.

Leyenda que acababa de ser desmentida.

Entre sus brazos había una sirena o ¿quizás era mejor llamarlo tritón?

—x—

¡Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí!

¡Es hora de celebrar los 50 años de star trek!

Es mi primer día Spirk en el que he aportado algo (apenas este año se engancho con el fandom), espero lo hallan disfrutado.

Adivinen quien fue a la premier de Beyond en su país? Sip, yo, aunque solo pude ver a Zoe a lo lejos x'D. Me gusto la película, pero siempre amare Into Darkness.

Dejen sus críticas, comentarios, chanclazos, etc..., siempre que veo sus comentarios me hacen el día.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Acuariología

**Notas:**

Ya que ando de vacaciones (que lamentablemente acaban el lunes), decidí actualizar este fic, no se me da muy bien este tipo de narrador, así que perdonen si se me van las cabras y algo queda raro.

Desde ahora les aviso que puede que este fic tenga sexo explícito y mpreg en un futuro, por si el tema no le es de su agrado.

Al final hay un pequeño glosario de términos.

Beteado por TomLiKaulitz.

* * *

 **Acuariología**

Después de la sorpresa inicial el vulcano miró más detalladamente al hombre entre sus brazos. El cabello rubio parecía haber sido tusado de mala manera, dejando que varios mechones disparejos y viscosos se pegaran a su cara. Mientras observaba las líneas suaves de su rostro, se cruzó con los ojos azules del rubio, que no dejaban de observarle atentamente, dejándole contemplar la curiosa pupila ligeramente alargada que estos poseían y las espesas pestañas rubias que los adornaban.

Deseaba ver más de él, pero el estar tan cerca le impedía hacerlo, por lo que cargándolo por la cintura y arrastrándolo un poco a causa de su larga cola, lo sentó en la camilla que el equipo médico había traído. Tomó las manos del rubio que seguían afianzadas a su cuello y se soltó de su agarre con sutileza para no lastimar más sus manos esposadas, el rubio miró toda la acción con curiosidad. Spock dio unos pasos atrás para poder ver al rubio en su totalidad.

De la cintura hacia arriba era prácticamente igual a un humano, un humano con un cuerpo bellamente tonificado y por la fuerza del agarre que anteriormente había tenido en su cuello, era fuerte; la principal diferencia entre un humano y él, eran un trío de líneas largas que surcaban las laterales de su torso por sobre sus costillas, que supuso fungían como branquias. A partir de la cintura aparecían esporádicamente unas cuentas escamas doradas adornando bellamente su zona v, que conforme descendían, se volvían más abundantes hasta que cubrían completamente el inicio de sus muslos y toda su parte baja.

Un par de curiosos apéndices surgían de su pelvis, su consistencia parecía ser membranosa y de cierta forma aerodinámica, se preguntó si fungirían como aletas pélvicas, más adelante analizaría que función tenían a profundidad. Bajó la mirada observando las escamas doradas que habían incrementado su tamaño ligeramente, en comparación a las que el rubio tenía en su cintura, estas estaban opacadas por la sustancia viscosa en la que el rubio había estado sumergido y solo una que otra emitía ligeros destellos tornasolados.

A la altura de donde deberían estar sus rodillas, algo similar cumplía esa función permitiéndole al rubio doblar su cola y dar apariencia de estar sentado correctamente sobre la camilla, cuando su vista estaba por llegar a la aleta caudal, un destello atrajo su atención, percatándose de un gran trozo de metal insertado profundamente en su carne y que sangraba con un tono intenso de carmesí, donde un humanoide tendría las pantorrillas.

El vulcano frunció el ceño, no se había percatado de esa herida...

—Spock, ¿puedes dejar de verlo como si fuera un espécimen de estudio? Parece que lo estás incomodando —la voz del doctor McCoy rompió el mutismo en la que la sala se había sumido.

Spock alzó el rostro, encontrando que el rubio lo miraba fijamente y que movía ligeramente su aleta caudal al igual que un humano movería un pie nerviosamente.

—Doctor parece que debe atender su herida cuanto antes —comentó tratando de cambiar el tema sutilmente.

—Demonios Spock, soy doctor no un veterinario. ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo trate?!

—Doctor McCoy, confío plenamente en sus habilidades médicas.

—¿Eso fue sarcasmo? —gruñó McCoy.

Antes que Spock pudiera responderle, la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso al capitán Pike. Apenas se hubo adentrado un par de pasos, en el rostro del capitán apareció un gesto de asombro al ver a la criatura sentada en la camilla.

—¿Es el sobreviviente? —inquirió.

—Es afirmativa esa observación capitán. Este… —¿cuál sería el término correcto para referirse a esta criatura? —ser —pronunció no muy seguro de su término—, es el único superviviente.

El capitán se acercó a una distancia prudente del rubio. Por su aspecto no parecía que lo hubiesen tratado bien, por lo que invadir su espacio personal probablemente no sería lo más sensato.

—Soy Christopher Pike, el capitán de la USS Enterprise, —el rubio solo lo miró unos instantes, antes de distraerse observando el lugar que era desconocido para él y a todos los que estaban en el sitio— a partir de este momento…

—No se moleste capitán, al parecer, él no puede entender nuestro idioma —argumentó el vulcano.

—Comprendo, gracias por informármelo, señor Spock. Señor Scott, ¿puede encargarse de retirarle la máscara y esas esposas?

—Por supuesto capitán. Pero es posible que me lleve un tiempo, si quiero evitar herirlo en el proceso, esas esposas están demasiado ajustadas a sus muñecas, señor.

Todos miraron a las manos del rubio, donde efectivamente se podía observar que las esposas estaban prácticamente encarnadas en su piel.

—Me parece lo más adecuado señor Scott, tómese el tiempo necesario. No me gustaría herir más al pobre chico. —le dio una leve palmada al hombre, antes de girarse a ver a su primer oficial— Señor Spock, una vez que la máscara le sea removida, ¿sus conocimientos en xenolingüistica, le ayudarían a reconocer el idioma en el que habla el chico?

—Claro, capitán. Si es algún dialecto conocido, no me será difícil reconocerlo. Pero en cuestión de traducción, la teniente Uhura sería las más calificada para hacerlo.

—Con eso me basta, señor Spock, podremos configurarle un traductor universal una vez sepamos qué idioma habla.

Mientras ellos dialogaban, el escocés tomó varios instrumentos que pensaba necesitaría, antes de acercarse al rubio. Esté miraba con curiosidad al pequeño hombre que se acercaba a él, más en el momento en el que lo vio sacar lo que para sus ojos parecía una de las armas que solían usar en él, el rubio se afianzó a la superficie de la camilla con sus manos esposadas y en un rápido movimiento, a pesar del dolor, dio un golpe con su cola. Mismo que de haber impactado al distraído hombre, hubiera causado heridas graves y una que otra fractura. Pero la mano del vulcano fue lo suficientemente rápida para parar el golpe con su antebrazo.

—Pero, ¿qué carajos? —sonó la voz sorprendida del doctor McCoy— ¿Cómo pudo moverse tan rápido?

—Me parece, que no debemos subestimarlo. —el vulcano estaba sorprendido, a pesar de su fuerza, el golpe del rubio había logrado desplazarlo ligeramente. Los músculos en su cola no debían ser tomados a la ligera.

—Señor Spock, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto el capitán Pike. Que al ver la agresión del rubio, ahora apuntaba su phaser al chico, junto a dos miembros del personal de seguridad. Consiguiendo que este se pusiera mucho más a la defensiva.

—Mi estado es óptimo capitán. —mientras respondía, observó que el rubio no dejaba de observar las phasers y el destornillador láser del ingeniero. Inmediatamente comprendió la situación— Me parece que los instrumentos del señor Scott, pudieron asustarlo, por eso respondió violentamente.

Los hombres bajaron las phases, al igual que el ingeniero su inofensivo destornillador. Observando que los hombros del chico se destensaban un poco y su pose lucía un poco más relajada, aunque no dejaba de observarlos fijamente, como si esperara una agresión de parte de ellos.

—Muy bien, parece que ya sabemos por qué quería arrancarle la cabeza a Scotty, ¿pero cómo planean quitarle ese cachivache, si él considera un simple destornillador un arma?

Mientras todos los que estaban reunidos en la sala de trasporte dialogaban la forma en la que podrían abordar el tema, para evitar que el rubio volviera a asustarse. Un pequeño integrante del equipo de ingeniería decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

El pequeño Keenser se acercó a la exótica criatura. Ambos se miraron contemperándose unos segundos, hasta que el pequeño le volvió a mostrar el instrumento al rubio, antes de que el rubio preparara su ataque, el pequeño ser se llevó el instrumento a su propio rostro y con mímica, comenzó a imitar el proceso que se debía realizar en la máscara para quitársela.

El rubio comprendió qué era lo que esos extraños hombres planeaban hacerle, y un poco avergonzado bajó la mirada. Keenser acercó el instrumento en su dirección, y con señas le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que el chico asintió.

—Ya— fue lo único que dijo keenser, atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar. Cuando después de varios minutos había conseguido quitarle la máscara al rubio y aflojarle un poco las esposas, para que el doctor pudiera atenderlas y ver el mejor modo de quitarlas.

—Pero qué… ¿cómo conseguiste acercártele? —preguntó sorprendido Scotty.

El pequeño hizo uso de su mutismo típico y sin más se subió sobre los monitores. Todos esperaban que el rubio hablara, mas él no parecía tener la menor intención de hacerlo.

—Bueno parece que el pequeñín consiguió quitarle la máscara. Ahora, ¿qué? No parece que él quiera ponerse a hablar.

—Ahora doctor, es su turno de atenderlo —dijo sin más el vulcano, contemplando en su totalidad el rostro del rubio.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no soy veterinario Spock! —refunfuño el susodicho.

—Doctor McCoy, confió plenamente en sus habilidades médicas, incluso creo que podría curar un día lluvioso, por lo que estoy seguro que podrá atender a nuestro invitado a la perfección. —comentó sin más el capitán, a sabiendas que el hombre haría lo imposible por ayudar a una persona herida.

Refunfuñando y musitando cosas sobre que necesitaba vacaciones. El hombre se acercó lentamente al chico y pasó su tricorder por él.

—No puedo hacer mucho por él aquí, debo llevarlo al ala médica para poder analizarlo y atenderlo en base de su anatomía, pero no puedo dejar que ese trozo de metal se siga moviendo libremente, podría cortar alguna arteria o qué se yo, por lo que se lo extraeré en este momento.

Hizo que todos se alejaran del rango de ataque del rubio, o del que él creía era su rango. Pero detuvo al vulcano, cuando este iba a tomar la misma distancia que los demás.

—¿Spock, puedes distraerlo por unos minutos? —preguntó el gruñón hombre.

—¿Para que desea que haga tal acción?

—No puedo suministrarle somníferos ni ningún medicamento, ya que no sé si es alérgico a ellos, por lo que debo retirarlo sin poder darle algo para el dolor y dicen que duele menos cuando es por sorpresa…

Spock no estaba muy convencido por las palabras del doctor en jefe, pero terminó aceptando. Entonces se acercó al rubio, que le miró con calma y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Pensó en maneras para distraerlo y lo único que le vino a la mente fue comenzarle a explicar las normas y directrices de la flota estelar, mientras el doctor McCoy desinfectaba suavemente la zona de la herida, con la esperanza que eso no le causara alguna reacción alérgica. Cuando el chico estaba completamente enajenado intentando entender que era lo que el vulcano decía. El doctor McCoy tomó con fuerza el trozo de metal y con un fuerte tirón lo retiró.

Todos esperaban un grito de dolor proveniente del rubio, cuando escucharon lo que planeaba el doctor. Más nadie esperó la inmensidad del mismo.

Un fuerte grito ininteligible brotó de los labios del rubio, mismo que resonó con fuerza en los sensibles oídos del vulcano. Provocando que este cayera de rodillas a causa del dolor provocado. Para después caer desmayado.

* * *

Hola hermoso lector que has llegado hasta este punto.

¿Adivinen quien volvió a ver anime?

Sip, yo.

Ahora ando viendo yuri on ice, que me recuerda un poco a Free! Y Kiss him, not me, amo a la autora de esa serie, ¡sus mangas yaoi son hermosos!

Por si no lo sabían, soy otaku xp.

Para darse una idea de la cola de Jim, recomiendo que miren a Meroune Lorelei de Monster musume no iru nchijou (todos los días una chica monstruo), que es en quien me inspire.

Y bueno, ya no sé qué más contarles.

Así que dejare que ustedes comenten, me digan si tienen dudas o demás.

Besitos.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

Acuariología: La acuariología es la rama del conocimiento científico derivada de la acuariofilia que estudia todos los aspectos de creación y mantenimiento de especies y ecosistemas acuáticos de forma artificial y controlada, tanto en acuarios como en cualquier otro tipo de instalación. Es la acuariofilia llevada a un extremo científico bajo criterios reproducibles y controlables, y más allá de acuarios domésticos.

Aleta caudal: La aleta caudal es una aleta impar situada al final del cuerpo del pez, es la aleta de la cola. Es el principal órgano para generar el empuje por el que se mueven la mayoría de las especies de peces.

Aleta pélvica: Son aletas que son usadas para controlar el alineamiento del agua.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Ictiología

**Nota:**

¡Esto no es un simulacro!

¡Repito!

¡Esto no es un simulacro!

AL fin me digne a actualizar el fic.

Lamento haber demorado tanto, fui absorbida por el Sterek, yaoi de Transformers y kylux. Y cuando estaba por empezar a escribir, me llego la carga de trabajo de invierno sin contar la racha sin inspiración.

Espero estar actualizando las demás obras por estos días, tengo también algunos one shot que espero estar terminando en estos días

Bueno, no los detengo más, espero les guste el capítulo.

Corregido por TomLiKaulitz

* * *

 **Ictiología**

Dedos fríos.

Fue lo primero en lo que pensó el vulcano mientras recobraba la conciencia. Unas suaves y heladas falanges que trazaban con parsimonia su mejilla; en una clara invasión a su espacio personal.

—Jim, deja de tocar al duende por enésima vez —Gruñeron muy cerca de él, era el doctor McCoy.— ¡Y deja de moverte! ¡Soy doctor, no peluquero y no me importará dejarte un corte mohicano!

Un extraño sonido le respondió a McCoy. Era una especie de silbidos, clicks y pulsos entremezclados. Pero después de otro gruñido del huraño hombre, los dedos se alejaron de su mejilla, dejándole una sensación hormigueante donde antes estaban colocados. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose mirando hacia el techo, uno que podía afirmar pertenecía al ala médica y si por alguna razón eso no lo terminaba de convencer de su localización, el aroma a desinfectante y fármacos lo haría.

A su derecha se escuchaban ligeros ruidos de chasquidos y golpes suaves que atrajeron su atención. Por lo que giró su rostro para poder descubrir que era lo que lo producía.

El vulcano se encontraba sorprendido ante la caricaturesca escena que sus ojos contemplaban.

Sobre una camilla que había sido colocada horizontalmente con respecto a la biocama donde él estaba recostado, se encontraba sentada la criatura moviendo suavemente su cola al igual que un niño movería los pies juguetonamente, mientras el doctor McCoy le cortaba el pelo y trataba de hacer que se quedara quieto a base de gruñidos, ya que el rubio trataba de tocar las tijeras con las que su pelo era recortado.

Spock se incorporó sobre sus codos para poder tener una mejor vista de la escena. Ese movimiento atrajó la atención del rubio, que al verlo despierto le sonrió y abandonó sus intentos de tratar de obtener las tijeras, atrayendo a su vez la atención de McCoy, que se giró a ver a que le sonreía el rubio.

—Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos duende, Jim ya estaba impacientándose por qué no despertabas —dijo sin más, dejando las tijeras lejos del alcance del rubio mientras se acercaba a Spock.

—¿Jim? ¿Ese es su nombre? —Preguntó el vulcano, ignorando olímpicamente el ilógico comentario de McCoy y enfocándose únicamente en el nombre que por lo que escuchó, pertenecía al rubio, aunque a su parecer ese nombre era demasiado… humano.

—Que va —hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia—, pero me canse de decirle, niño, tú, crío, mocoso, y ese nombre siempre me ha gustado. Si mi hija hubiera sido un varón, se hubiera llamado así —Regresó la vista hacia el rubio, que los miraba con curiosidad.— Traté de preguntarle su nombre, pero terminé con jaqueca; es como hablar con un delfín. Por lo que al final acabé llamándole así y parece que le gusta, a la tripulación y al capitán también les gustó.

—¿El traductor no funcionó? —Inquirió el vulcano, tratando de ignorar el cómo había sido bautizado _Jim_ y enfocándose en la siguiente información.

—No. Fue un fracaso rotundo. Scotty dice que la voz de Jim emite algunos infrasonidos de 10 db que el traductor es incapaz de detectar y que su grito llegó a los 120 db, de no ser por el traje protector que amortiguó el sonido, hubieras perdido los tímpanos. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo escuchas? ¿Tienes algún malestar o dolor?

—Solo un ligero zumbido —admitió Spock, al percatarse del pequeño malestar mientras intentaba levantarse, pero una sensación de vértigo provocó que trastabillara. Estuvo a punto de golpear el suelo, cuando su caída fue amortiguada por la cola de Jim. McCoy lo tomó de los hombros para levantarlo y lo ayudó a volver a recostarse, para después acercar con rapidez su tricorder a los oídos del vulcano para revisar que tan grave había sido el daño en sus tímpanos.

El extraño canto volvió a repetirse. Spock se dio cuenta que provenía de la boca del recién nombrado Jim, ahora entendía por que McCoy había dicho que parecía que hablaba con un delfín; debía admitir que el sonido era algo similar, aunque si a él le preguntarán, sonaba más como el canto de una ballena, no tan chillón como el del otro mamífero. Era un canto hermoso a su extraña manera.

—Jim guarda silencio, los oídos del duende están sensibles—musitó el doctor.

Spock quiso decirle lo ilógico que era decirle eso a alguien que no entiende el idioma en el que le hablan, hasta que vio a McCoy llevarse un dedo a la boca en una seña de pedir silencio y que Jim al parecer entendió, ya que inmediatamente cerró la boca, manteniendo sus azules ojos fijos en él.

—Parece que tienes una pequeña alteración en tu laberinto auditivo, pero no es nada grave, aunque estarás mareado y con vértigo por un rato hasta que regrese a la normalidad. —mencionó el morocho tratando de no seguir lastimando el oído de Spock.

—¿Como supo que debía mantenerse callado? —se atrevió a preguntar Spock, cuando el techo dejó de moverse ante sus ojos, claro indicativo de que el vértigo se había calmado.

—Es un chico listo, cuando entendió que no pensábamos lastimarlo se volvió muy curioso; por lo que teníamos que buscar una manera de comunicarnos con él. Cuando el traductor falló, Scotty sobornó a Keenser con sándwiches para que nos explicara cómo se hizo entender con Jim y simplemente nos dijo que fue con señas. —el doctor dejo a Spock, para regresar a terminar de cortarle el pelo al rubio, que lucía algo gracioso con la mitad del cabello cortado en un intento de peinado moderno, y lo demás disparejo y largo.— Algunas básicas las conoce, ya sabes, como pedir comida, rechazar cosas, guardar silencio, entre otras. El capitán opina que podríamos enseñarle el lenguaje de señas, es algo arcaico pero así podrá darse a entender y tal vez se le pueda enseñar a hablar.

El razonamiento al que el capitán había llegado era muy coherente y con un buen fundamento. Enseñándole ese lenguaje antiguo, Jim podría comunicarse con ellos, para después enseñarle el idioma universal que todos manejaban y eso ayudaría a saber más de su especie...

—¿Planea el capitán dejarlo en la nave? —Preguntó al caer en cuenta que la enseñanza de un idioma no era algo que se pudiera realizar en un corto lapso de tiempo.

—No sabemos de que planeta procede y no podemos dejarlo por ahí, por lo que el capitán decidió mantenerlo abordo hasta que sea capaz de decidir por él mismo, que desea hacer —le dio un pequeño manotazo a Jim que volvía a querer tomar las tijeras y prosiguió con su labor de hacerle un corte decente—, justo ahora él está tratando eso con la flota.

Spock se sentó cuando sintió más control de su cuerpo, las cosas ya no le daban vueltas y el zumbido había decrecido exponencialmente, ya no sería necesario que se quedara en la enfermería. Tenía que regresar a sus labores cuanto antes e investigar todas las leyendas de sirenas, tritones y demás. Algo de veracidad deberían tener, tal vez eso les ayudara a encontrar a otros como Jim y su lugar de origen.

—Muy bien, ya está. —Exclamó McCoy al terminar al fin de cortarle el pelo a Jim, extrayendo de sus pensamientos al vulcano. Le sacudió suavemente el cabello al rubio, para remover los remanentes de cabello cortado que aun tuviera y se alejó unos pasos para contemplar su obra maestra. — ¿Qué te parece Spock? Un buen baño, un corte y ya es todo un galán.

Los castaños ojos de Spock recorrieron lentamente la imagen de Jim. Debía admitir que se veía mucho mejor que cuando lo vio en la sala de trasporte.

Su cola antes opaca ahora brillaba con destellos dorados tornasoleados, por sus brazos se podían contemplar pequeñas escamas en algunas partes como sus hombros y antebrazos que antes el vulcano no había visto; y el corte de cabello que McCoy había elegido para él había sido muy adecuado, con ese frequillo largo de lado que resaltaba sus ojos azules y algo más que antes no había sido notorio.  
A través de su cabello corto se veían unas curiosas orejas. No se parecían en lo más mínimo a las suyas, eran más alargadas, por lo menos unos 15 cm de largo; con una apariencia que recordaba levemente a una aleta pero del mismo tono de su piel. ¿Cómo ese repliegue cutáneo había pasado desapercibido antes?

—Parece que ya te diste cuenta —Sonrió McCoy, al ver el leve fruncimiento de ceño de Spock y su atenta mirada en las orejas del rubio —Ya no eres el único con orejas puntiagudas a bordo de la nave, aunque las de Jimmy son más lindas.

Spock solo alzó una ceja y prosiguió observado cada detalle de Jim. Como el curioso vendaje que tenía en la cola y las muñecas. El doctor McCoy parecía haber hecho un gran trabajo. Siempre se podía confiar en las habilidades médicas del gruñón hombre.

—He de admitir que ha realizado una excelente labor, doctor. —era admirable lo saludable que ahora lucia Jim, incluso se le veía más alegre en comparación a lo molesto y asustado que antes se había visto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, mis manos son milagrosas. —dijo con orgullo McCoy.

—No me refería a es…—trató de rectificar el vulcano, pero el morocho lo ignoró por completo.

—Pero dejando de lado mis maravillosas manos, mientras atendía sus heridas le realice un breve chequeo médico, toma.

Tomó el padd que el doctor le entregaba, y pudo observar un amplio informe sobre el estado de salud de Jim. Habían carpetas sobre su estado de salud, características, fisionomía y demás información que McCoy había obtenido.

—Le tomé algunas muestras de sangre—comenzó a informar al vulcano—, y encontré que su base sanguínea es la misma que la humana, de ahí su color rojo. Tomando en cuenta sus muestras sanguíneas y algunas pruebas adicionales, descubrí que tiene varias alergias, entre ellas a algunos medicamentos. Fue buena idea no sedarlo, tiene un fuerte rechazo a uno de los componentes de la anestesia.

Mientras el doctor hablaba, Spock revisaba el informe que respaldaba y ampliaba el tema, encontrando una larga lista de cosas a las que el rubio era alérgico, aunque era probable que faltaran más elementos en ella.

—Está adaptado para respirar dentro y fuera del agua, de tal manera que puede cambiar en segundos la forma en la que respira si la situación lo requiere. Su temperatura interna es igual a la humana, pero tiene a perderla rápidamente, tengo la hipótesis que ha de ser una criatura de aguas cálidas o que emigre al cambiar la temperatura…

El vulcano lo escuchaba con atención, Jim era una criatura asombrosa. Su curiosidad científica lo incitaba a saber más sobre él, entenderlo a fondo…

—Podría asegurar que es omnívoro por su dentadura y puedo jurarte que los hijos de puta que lo tenían cautivo lo maltrataban —Spock se sorprendió, no era muy usual de McCoy andar insultando— Del torso hacia arriba sufrió más de dos fracturas en por lo menos 60% de su osamenta, la mayoría de sus huesos se soldaron por ellos mismos. Algunos no están donde deberían estar, pero para corregirlo debería volver a romperlos para reacomodarlos, y creo que él ya soporto mucho de eso en su vida. Su fractura más reciente es en el antebrazo izquierdo, su hueso se partió a la mitad, ya ha formado un callo óseo por lo que no es necesario que lo vaya a enyesar.

En el padd el vulcano veía el escáner tridimensional que McCoy le había realizado, pudiendo ver con claridad fracturas con cierta antigüedad. La anatomía de Jim era sumamente similar a la humana, incluso en una parte en específico que intrigo al vulcano. Era imperativo que buscara cuanto antes los mitos humanos.

—También tiene una gran desnutrición, le he inyectado varias vitaminas para contrastarla. Te juro que si me ve con otra hypo en la mano es capaz de buscar la manera de huir de mí. —Dijo McCoy para tratar de aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había creado.  
Pero Spock ya no lo escuchaba, sentía una extraña ira por aquellos que habían torturado a Jim, era incluso muy probable que lo hubieran hecho con él atado en esa pecera. Porque ahora que lo analizaba, donde Jim había estado encerrado era eso, una acuario para el deleite de esos seres.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre ese tema, el sonido de una llamada en el comunicador atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. El doctor se acercó al aparato y aceptó la trasmisión, a los pocos segundos la imagen de Scotty apareció en ella.

—Ya está lista la habitación, ya pueden traerlo doctor. —El escoses lucía agotado, pero sumamente satisfecho. McCoy se sintió más relajado tras oír eso.

—Entendido Scotty, en unos minutos llegaremos.

No esperaba que Scotty lograra reacondicionar todo tan rápido, pero, ¿qué más se podía pedir del ingeniero estrella de la Enterprise?

Ahora solo debían llevar a Jim con Scotty.

El doctor se giró para darle indicaciones a Spock, pero por poco se carcajea cuando vio las caras de ambos seres observándole. Por primera vez tanto Spock como Jim lucían curiosos sobre el extraño intercambio de palabras que él y el ingeniero habían tenido. El buen doctor tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar que su risa llenara la habitación.

—¿A qué se refería el señor Scott? —preguntó después de varios minutos Spock, mientras veía que el doctor se tapaba la boca con una mano, como si quisiera evitar decir algo.

Una sonrisa malvada brotó en los labios del morocho, aunque el vulcano nunca lo admitiera, McCoy sabía que era sumamente curioso y odiaba no saber sobre algún tema en específico. Por lo que decidió no contarle a donde se dirigían. Algo de suspenso le vendría bien a Spock

—Spock, si ya te sientes mejor, ¿puedes ayudarme a cargar a Jim hasta donde Scotty nos espera?

—¿A dónde es a…

—¿Spock puedes o no?

El vulcano no respondió, simplemente se acercó hacia Jim. Este al verlo acercarse alzo las manos, al igual que un niño pequeño que buscaba ser cargado. Sus dedos abiertos le permitieron ver a Spock que cada dedo tenía una membrana interdigital para facilitar su movimiento en el agua. Una muy sutil sonrisa afloro en sus labios. Jim era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Pasó una de sus manos por la espalda baja de Jim y otra por lo la parte baja de su cadera, buscando el mejor punto para afianzarlo y lo alzó sin esfuerzo alguno, mientras Jim entrelazaba sus dedos en su cuello.

McCoy debía admitir que la fuerza vulcana era de admirar. Para traer a Jim habían necesitado de dos hombres para cargarlo, uno sosteniendo su torso y otro su larga cola, pero el duende lo había podido hacer sin problemas él solo. Eso les ahorraría tiempo. Sin demora se giró hacia la puerta y se encaminó rumbo a la sala donde Scotty le estaba esperando.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando Spock se dio cuenta de lo íntimo de lo que estaba haciendo. Prácticamente estaba tocando a Jim completamente desnudo.

¿Se puede considerar siquiera desnuda a una criatura así?

Spock no estaba del todo seguro de eso, pero las suaves escamas que se frotaban contra sus sensibles dedos con cada paso que daba, los brazos de Jim frotándose contra su cuello, el aroma embriagante que brotaba de su piel, que nada tenía de similar con el de la fauna marina y las emociones que su telepatía táctil podían percibir del rubio, lo estaban perturbando, como nunca antes algo lo había hecho.

Consideró que lo mejor sería volverlo a dejar en una camilla o biocama cercana y pedirle a alguien más que lo llevara a donde fuera que el señor Scott estuviera. Debía meditar sus emociones y depurarlas, cuanto antes.

Pero cuando Jim fijó sus azules ojos en los suyos, por un instante todo dejó de importar.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Poiquilotermo

**Notas:**

Segunda y última actualización del día celebrando mi cumpleaños, ya tenía muy abandonado este fic, lo lamento, Inspiración-chan me había abandonado. Estaré poniéndome al corriente con mis otros fics pronto.

Espero lo disfruten

P.d. Cuando Jim habla es en su idioma, nadie sabe que dice, por lo que lo puse en cursivas para diferenciarlo y no confundirlos.

* * *

 **Poiquilotermo.**

El rubio miraba todo con mucha curiosidad, mientras se apegaba mas a la fuente de calor que era el cuerpo del ser que lo había rescatado. Levantó la cara para ver parte de su rostro, antes no había podido verlo con claridad a causa de la cosa que estaba vistiendo, pero ahora podía contemplarlo a sus anchas.

No era humano. De eso estaba seguro. Los humanos no tienen la piel verdosa, cejas así de inclinadas, ni orejas puntiagudas. Era la primera vez que veía a un ser como él. No parecía muy emotivo, pero su cara dejaba entrever muy ligeramente que estaba incómodo, o eso sospechaba por el color verde en las puntas de sus orejas y los labios fruncidos.

Tal vez no le agradaba cargarlo. No podía culparlo, su piel era ligeramente viscosa y algunos seres parecía causarles asco tocarla. Si no tuviera su cola lesionada podría moverse por su propia cuenta, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Dejó de mirarlo y observó los luminosos corredores, la mayoría de seres con los que se cruzaron eran humanos. Todos vestían ropas similares, pero de colores diferentes. ¿Sería alguna clase de uniforme?

Había visto a otros seres uniformados antes, y nunca había sido algo bueno.

Aunque agradecía que estos humanos no parecieran ser iguales a esos seres, ni a su anterior dueño, que lo trataban como a un animal, o un ser inferior. Estas personas le sonreían al pasar y uno que otro hicieron un sonido agudo con su boca.

Le gustaban estos individuos. Jamás pensó que su suerte cambiaría tanto.

Hacía tiempo que se había resignado a que alguien lo rescataría. Habían pasado muchos años desde que lo habían secuestrado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro cuál era su lugar de origen ni dónde estaba ahora.

Recuerda que alguien lo arrastró y escondió en un arrecife cuando algo extraño entró al agua y como gritos de alarma comenzaron a escucharse. Desde su escondite vio como capturaban a conocidos y amigos, mientras otros escapaban. Unos cuantos comenzaron a pelear contra la cosa que los atacaba, pero fracasaron.

Se quedó inmóvil en su pequeño escondite con la esperanza de que fuera lo que fuera eso, se marchara sin notarlo. Pero fue inútil, fue capturado.

Lo inmovilizaron y arrojaron con los demás en un estrecho recinto. Era el más joven de todos. Tenía memorias de una mujer que lo consoló mientras los trasportaban y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. No pudo creerle.

Los más grandes trataron de soltarse, pero fue un fracaso. Estaban agotados y deshidratados, el lugar era demasiado cálido para ellos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, hasta que uno de sus captores se presentó ante ellos. Parecía un reptil. Su rostro tenía pequeñas protuberancias en su mentón y bajo su nariz. Sus orejas, ojos y hombros tenían extrañas crestas arqueadas. Su piel era de color grisáceo, su pelo café oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Mismos que los miraban con asco.

Un estremecimiento había recorrido su cuerpo.

Empezó a hablarles, mas ellos no entendían lo que él les decía. Lo que pareció enfurecerlo. Sacó un instrumento que ninguno de ellos conocía y apunto con ella a uno de los hombres, una intensa luz roja emano de esa cosa, y el hombre cayó inmóvil al suelo. Todos se quedaron quietos ante ello.

El ser los miró detenidamente a cada uno de ellos, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el rubio y avanzó en su dirección. De inmediato los adultos se pusieron delante del pequeño, tratando de protegerle. Pero fueron derribados a bases de golpes.

Le tomó la cara y recorrió su mentón. Dijo algo en su peculiar lengua y se marchó.

Ahora que piensa en ello, posiblemente ese fue el momento en el que su destino fue escrito.

Un suave toque lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Parpadeó confundido, no se estaban moviendo, ¿entonces que había sido eso? Miró alrededor hasta que ubicó la fuente que lo había apartado de su ensoñación.

Una mano de color arena estaba tocando su cola. Frunció el ceño, esa era demasiada confianza. Siguió la extensión de piel hasta ver a la dueña de esta. Una hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura le sonreía. Lo observó durante un tiempo y luego empezó a hablar con el hombre que lo cargaba.

El hombre gruñón les dijo algo y se marchó.

Él solo refunfuño. Era frustrante no entender lo que decían. Conocía una que otra palabra que ellos decían más era insuficiente. Esperó pacientemente a que terminaran de hablar, pero ellos seguían y seguían. Se estaba aburriendo y tenía hambre.

Separó una de sus manos del cuello del hombre y le dio golpecitos en la mejilla. Los marrones ojos se posaron en él y una de sus cejas se elevó ligeramente. El rubio reconoció la mirada como interrogante. Satisfecho por tener de nuevo su atención, con su mano imitó el movimiento de llevarse algo a la boca.

Un destello de compresión cruzó el agraciado rostro de su salvador. Habló brevemente con la mujer y comenzaron a moverse otra vez.

Pronto estaban en un corredor en el que a lo lejos vio de nuevo al hombre gruñón. Esperaba no tuviera más de esas cosas que pinchaban su cuello, ya había tenido suficiente de ellas. Muchas gracias.

—Ya comenzaba a pensar que habías diseccionado a Jim, Spock —dijo el huraño humano.

Se concentró en el hombre. Jim era ahora su nombre, estaba hablando de él, ¿no? ¿Debería responder? ¿O le hablaba a quién lo cargaba? ¿Valía la pena que intentara hablarle aunque no le entendería?

Debió hacer una cara extraña o algo, ya que de improviso una mano empezó a removerle el cabello mientras escuchaba que el azabache se reía. Cuando dejó de reír, señaló con su brazo a su alrededor. Jim observó el nuevo recinto al cual habían entrado.

Había una fuente de agua en el centro, si no mal recordaba a eso le decían piscina o algo así. Era mucho más grande que todos los contenedores y acuarios en los que antes había estado y a diferencia de los otros esta estaba a nivel del suelo, no montada en alguna pared o sitio para que la gente lo viera como una atracción.

¡Podría entrar y salir de ella cuando quisiera! Y no solo eso, el clima era húmedo y agradable.

Jim se sentía emocionado. ¿Eso era para él?

Los hombres volvieron a comenzar a hablar, decidió ignorarlos, no es como si se perdiera algo de lo que dijeran. Se removió inquieto. Ya quería remojar sus escamas en el agua limpia y cristalina. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en la que pudo nadar un poco.

El hombre de lindas orejas puntiagudas parecía comprender su emoción y lo bajó cerca de la orilla de la piscina. Se incorporó y comenzó a arrastrase con sus manos hasta estar al filo de la misma, cuando llegó al borde bajó tentativamente una mano para tocar el agua.

La sacó de golpe.

Todo había sido tan bueno para ser verdad. Jim gruñó maldiciones. Por qué las criaturas terrestres creían que todas las criaturas marinas amaban el agua fría, era algo que no comprendía. Pero el lugar era bastante lindo como para despreciarlo por una nimiedad como esa, y no es como si no hubiera estado en agua congelada antes.

Estaba por sumergir su cola en el agua, cuando una mano cálida se posó en su hombro. Alzó la vista topándose con los marrones ojos del hombre con cerquillo. Mismo que introdujo una mano al agua y al igual que él, la quitó con rapidez.

Jim sonrió, al parecer no era el único que pensaba que esa agua era un jodido témpano. El azabache se giró y comenzó a hablar con el hombre gruñón.

Tal vez debería prestar más atención a como se hablan entre si para saber cómo se llaman. Eso de andarles poniendo motes por sus cualidades y características era algo confuso.

Acomodó su cola, y con ayuda de sus aletas pélvicas mantuvo una postura erguida mientras los veía hablar, tratando de entender algo de lo que decían o alguna cosa que se repitiera que pudiera tomar por nombre. Pero desgraciadamente la conversación fue muy corta y lo único que entendió de todo ello fue "comida" y su nombre. Esperaba que fueran a darle de comer y no fuera él la comida. Ojalá le dieran otra de esas cosas rojas que sabían tan bien que el tipo gruñón le había dado mientras le pinchaba el cuello.

Estiró los brazos cuando el de ojos marrones se agachó para volverlo a cargar. En esta ocasión una de sus manos se posó debajo de sus glúteos para mantenerlo recto y la otra a mediados de su cola, Jim pasó sus manos por su cuello para tener más estabilidad. En esta posición veía todo desde la misma altura que el chico de orejas puntiagudas.

Cuando el rubio estuvo bien afianzado, el azabache comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Jim observó maravillado como éstas abrían automáticamente. En todos los lugares en los que antes había estado, las puertas no se abrían de esa manera. ¿Eso significaba que podía andar por donde él quisiera? ¿O solo en algunas zonas?

Sonrío travieso. Ya después lo descubriría. Siempre se le dio bien el intentar escapar antes, así que curiosear por los alrededores no sería muy difícil.

Otra vez se toparon con personas en los corredores, muchas lo saludaron, y él les regresó el saludo con gusto, obteniendo risitas y comentarios que no entendía, pero todos lucían contentos.

Sí. Efectivamente amará vivir aquí.

Mientras seguían avanzando, Jim vio una ventana o algo que se le asemejaba a una, a saber cómo se llamaba realmente, volvió a darle toques al hombre que lo cargaba en la cara y le señaló la ventana. Afortunadamente el hombre le entendió y se encaminó al lugar.

Jim apoyó una de sus manos en el frío cristal y observó la inmensidad que se reflejaba fuera de ella. Miles de estrellas salpicadas sobre el oscuro firmamento, escondiendo miles de secretos aguardando ser descubiertos.

Era tan hermoso.

Nunca antes había podido contemplarlo como ahora. Una mirada fugaz mientras lo encerraban o un pequeñísimo atisbo a través de una rendija de una puerta mal cerrada. Ninguna de esas breves vistas le hacía justicia a tal belleza.

Fue hasta en ese momento que Jim se dio cuenta que era libre. Libre de ver lo que quisiera, libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Era simplemente libre.

Ya no era una mascota o cosa, ahora era un ser como todos ellos.

¿Cómo podría agradecer por ello? ¿Cómo darse a entender de lo profundamente agradecido que estaba?

Separó su mano del cristal y la dirigió hacia la mano del hombre que sostenía su cola, le sujetó por la muñeca para que lo soltara, cosa que el hombre hizo con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas. Apoyo su cola cuidadosamente en el suelo para no reabrir su herida y se sostuvo más firmemente a su cuello para evitar caer al suelo. Una vez que estaban más o menos en igualdad de condiciones en base a la altura, soltó su muñeca y agarró sus dedos para conducirlos hacia su rostro y depositar un suave beso en ellos.

— _Gracias_ —murmuró contra su cálida piel.

Alzó la mirada de los largos dedos y la enfocó en los marrones ojos de su acompañante. Mismo que ahora parecía no respirar.

¿Qué sucedió?

Había visto a otros seres hacer eso, por lo que creyó que era algo bueno, ¿se había equivocado?

Soltó sus dedos con rapidez. Sea lo que fuera, empezó por haberlos tocado. ¿Debía llevarlo con el tipo gruñón? Ese tipo parecía saber de estas cosas.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —se atrevió a preguntarle unos minutos después, pensando muy seriamente como llevárselo a rastras a ver al tipo gruñón si no reaccionaba pronto.

El de ojos marrones comenzó a parpadear con rapidez y recuperó su compostura. El de piel verde volvió a cargarlo como antes y retomó su camino. Jim observó su perfil en busca de alguna molestia pero la única diferencia que podía observarle era que la punta de sus orejas estaba más oscura que antes.

Jim suspiró aliviado. Lo que fuera que había pasado parecía que no fue grave. Su agradecimiento había sido un rotundo fracaso, luego vería como se agradecían entre ellos para hacerlo esta vez bien.


End file.
